Just a Kiss
by okiedokie-lokie
Summary: What happens when Bruce goes to one of Tony Stark's parties? What will happen? Who will end up kissing who? Tony x Bruce. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE.


**Kathryn here! I do not own anyone sadly... But enjoy and R&R!**

**...**

He shuddered. He never thought of someone so handsome as Tony would catch his eyes. The stuck-up millionaire wasn't Bruce's best friend, but a friend nonetheless. They shared Physics and Chemistry together their junior year of high school.

Today, they had a lab on mixing elements together to see how they would react. Tony and Bruce were usually paired up anyways because they were the two smartest kids in the class.

"So..., what are we doing exactly? I wasn't really paying attention today, I have a party tonight and I'm more focused about that instead," clearly Tony said this without realizing that Bruce wasn't invited.

"A party?"

Tony then realized what he had just said. "Yeah... If you like, you can go."

"Seriously? What are parties like?" Bruce was curious, he doesn't really go to many parties because he is always studying and working a part-time job to support his family.

"You don't know what a party is like?" Tony couldn't believe it. "There's a lot of drinking and music and dancing. That's pretty much it."

"Oh cool!" Bruce was very excited and wanted Friday to come faster now.

"Now can you explain to me what has to happen here?" Tony asks impatiently.

...

The rest of the week flies quickly, and before Bruce knows it, it's Friday. Once school ended, he rushed home and took the fastest shower ever and got dressed in jeans and a button-down shirt. He told his mom that he was going to a party, and left to his car. Once he got his car up and running, he headed straight for Tony's house.

...

It was 8:30 by the time he got to Tony's house and it was already packed with high schoolers. He shoved himself the way in, and once he saw what a party was he lit up.

A voice called him from the back, "Bruce! You made it! Care for a drink?" It was Tony, of course.

"Your house is huge! So this is a party? It's pretty cool," Bruce replied. He looked around and took in the atmosphere. The strobe lights, the dim lights, the choking smell of alcohol, and the dancing back-to-back.

"Lemme show you around real quick, then I'm off," Tony said then grabbed Bruce's hand. Bruce's face lit up and he got pink on the cheeks.

Tony showed him where all the liquor was, the bartender (which was none other than Clint, and Bruce was very fond of him), the bathrooms, the dance floor, and the guests' rooms. Once Tony let go of Bruce's hand, Bruce went straight to the bartender and swallowed down two shots. He was already lightly buzzed from the two shots, so he went into the dance crowd to dance.

The crowd was sweaty, dancing, and jumping all mixed together. He then saw Natasha, which is in his literature class, and started dancing with her until she said she was going to get another drink. Bruce didn't want to stay in the crowd for that long so he followed her to Clint's bar.

"What'd cha want?" Clint yelled over the music.

"I'll get the strongest thing you got," Bruce told him back; he was currently feeling adventurous and clearly didn't mind getting drunk.

"Are ya sure?" Clint asked. He handed Bruce the liquor and swigged it down his throat and walked away, slightly leaning to the left and right for balance.

...

Tony always loved parties, mostly because of the drunk girls, but mostly because he loves the drinking. Once he got to the middle of the crowd, he saw Bruce being pushed around by the other kids and laughed. Not being mean, but it was the alcohol taking over his senses. He staggered over to Bruce and pulled him away from the crowd to the open balcony.

They didn't even speak one word, they just leaned forward and kissed. It short and quick, but passionate enough to be Bruce's first kiss. They let go to breath, but Tony looked at Bruce lustfully and pulled him by the arm to one of the guest rooms.

...

The morning after the party, Bruce wakes up to find himself with a serious headache and to find a warm body next to him. He cracks one eye open and sees Tony, in the nude, with a bed sheet at his waist. Bruce looks at himself and finds himself naked as well and smiles.

Tony wakes up and shuffles himself to sit up. "G'morin'."

Bruce replies back, "Do you rememeber anything from last night? And why are we naked?"

Tony smiles and kisses Bruce, "It started out with too much drinking and just a kiss..."


End file.
